Timeline and Schedule of Pristin
This page contains the timeline of Pristin, as well as its future schedule. All of the following times are in Korean Standard Time (KST). Upcoming, To-be-confirmed Schedule 2017 March *'March 21' **17:30 - Airing of Mnet Presents Pristin, an event for Pristin's debut MV's release. **18:00 - Release of Pristin's debut album, Hi! Pristin, and music video for the debut single Wee Woo. *'March 22' **20:00 - Debut Showcase of Hi! Pristin. *'March 23' **10:00 - Recording for MCountdown. **18:00 - Broadcast of MCountdown, containing Pristin's debut stage with Black Widow and Wee Woo. *'March 24' **09:30 - Recording for Music Bank. **17:00 - Broadcast of Music Bank, containing Pristin's second stage for Hi! Pristin, with Black Widow and Wee Woo. *'March 25' **10:10 - Recording of Music Core **15:50 - Broadcast of Music Core, containing Pristin's third stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. Due to the alleged ban on I.O.I by certain broadcast companies, this is the first time Nayoung and Kyulkyung perform in Music Core. **19:00 - Fansign in Young Poong Books, Yeouido Branch. *'March 26' **02:10 - Recording of Inkigayo **12:10 - Broadcast of Inkigayo, containing Pristin's fourth stage for Hi! Pristin with Black Widow and Wee Woo. Due to the alleged ban on I.O.I by certain broadcast companies, this is the first time Nayoung and Kyulkyung perform in Inkigayo. *'March 27' **13:00 - Park Ji-yoon's Gayo Plaza, KBS Cool FM (broadcast 12:00 - 14:00); Pristin's Segment **15:40 - Recording of Arirang Simply Kpop. *'March 29' **19:00 - Broadcast of Show Champion, containing Pristin's fifth stage for Hi! Pristin with Black Widow ''and ''Wee Woo. *'March 30' **13:18 - Mnet Music Talk **19:30 - Fansign in Hottracks, Gwanghwamun Branch. *'March 31' **09:05 - Broadcast of Arirang Simply Kpop ''(ep. 258), containing Pristin's sixth stage for ''Hi! Pristin ''with ''Black Widow ''and ''Wee Woo. **13:40 - Recording of Music Bank **17:00 - Broadcast of Music Bank, containing Pristin's seventh stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. April *'April 1' **12:00 - Fansign in Daegu **18:00 - Fansign in Daejeon *'April 2' **12:10 - Broadcast of SBS Inkigayo, containing Pristin's eighth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 3' **23:10 - {Xiyeon, Kyulkyung} KBS Hello Counsellor (This marks the second appearance of Kyulkyung on this programme.) *'April 4' **10:35 - Recording of SBS MTV The Show **20:00 - Broadcast of SBS MTV The Show, containing Pristin's ninth stage for Hi! Pristin with Black Widow and Wee Woo. Pristin was nominated for #1 in this episode, first music show nomination, and eventually was #2. *'April 5' **12:20 - Recording of Show Champion **16:05-18:00 - KBS Cool FM: Kim Chang Ryul Radio **19:00 - Broadcast of Show Champion, containing Pristin's tenth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 7' **13:45 - Recording of Music Bank **17:00 - Broadcast of Music Bank, containing Pristin's eleventh stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. **17:05 - Broadcast of Simply Kpop, featuring Pristin. **22:00 - KBS Spring Flower Special Open Studio: Lee Hong Ki's Kiss The Radio, at Yeouido KBS Main Building Garden. Short Pristin's segment only. *'April 8' **11:30 - Recording of Music Core and Mini Fanmeeting **? - Broadcast of Music Core, Pristin's twelvth stage for Hi! Pristin ''with ''Wee Woo. **19:00 - Private Fansign in S Plex Center. *'April 9' **? - Broadcast of Inkigayo, Pristin's thirteenth stage for Hi! Pristin ''with ''Wee Woo. **17:00 - Fansign in Seongnam Arts Hall *'April 11' **? - Broadcast of The Show, containing Pristin's fourteenth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 12' **19:00 - Broadcast of Show Champion, containing Pristin's fifteenth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo, and also the Fan Attack segment. *'April 13' **? - Broadcast of MCountdown, containing Pristin's sixteenth stage for Hi! Pristin ''with ''Wee Woo. **? - Tei's Dream Radio *'April 14' **? - Broadcast of Music Bank, containing Pristin's **17:05 - Broadcast of Simply Kpop, containing Pristin's seventeenth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 15' **? - Broadcast of Music Core, containing Pristin's eighteenth stage for Hi! Pristin ''with ''Wee Woo. **19:00 - Fansign at Ilchi Art Hall *'April 16' **? - Fansign *'April 17' **? - {Nayoung, Kyulkyung, Xiyeon} MBC FM Starry Night *'April 18' **19:00 - Broadcast of SBS MTV The Show, containing Pristin's nineteenth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 19' **19:00 - Broadcast of Show Champion, featuring Pristin's twentieth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. **22:00 - KBS FM Hongkira *'April 20' **? - Broadcast of MCountdown, featuring Pristin's twenty-first stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. In this episode, Nayoung and Kyulkyung were the special MC along with EXID's Hani. **22:00 - {Roa, Yuha, Kyulkyung, Rena, Eunwoo} Vlive: Cooking Show *'April 21' **? - Broadcast of Music Bank, featuring Pristin's twenty-second stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 22' **? - Broadcast of Music Core, featuring Pristin's twenty-third stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. In this episode Xiyeon made her debut as the MC of Music Core. **21:00 - COEX Urban Park, Pristin as one of the performers. *'April 23' **17:00 - Fansign at S Plex Center *'April 25' **? - Broadcast of SBS MTV The Show, featuring Pristin's twenty-fourth stage for Hi! Pristin with Wee Woo. *'April 29' **? - Fansign May *'May 2' **? - Broadcast of SBS MTV The Show, featuring Pristin's twenty-fifth stage for Hi!Pristin with Wee Woo. Pristin was nominated for #1 in this episode, second music show nomination, and eventually won #2 (lost to EXID with a difference of 16 points), second #2 for ''Wee Woo. *'May 3''' **20:00 - {Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Kyulkyung} 'Guesting in ''SBS Power FM YoungStreet *'''May 6 **? - Broadcast of Music Core, featuring Pristin's twenty-sixth stage for Hi!Pristin with Wee Woo, and also the goodbye stage in the program. *'May 7' **? - Broadcast of Inkigayo, featuring Pristin's twenty-seventh stage for Hi!Pristin with Wee Woo, and also the goodbye stage in the program. *'May 9' **? - KBS2, Guesthouse Daughters *'May 11' **? - {Nayoung} Appearance in I Can See Your Voice. *'May 12' **? - Fansign - Suseo *'May 13' **19:30 - Fansign - Seoul Metro HRDC Multipurpose Hall *'May 14' **17:00 - Fansign - Mokdong Youth Center *'May 16' **? - SBS MTV The Show, featuring Pristin's twenty-eighth stage for Hi!Pristin with Black Widow, marking the start of Pristin's one-week special promotion with Black Widow. **? - The Show Fan PD *'May 17' **? - Show Champion, featuring Pristin's twenty-ninth stage for Hi!Pristin with Black Widow, the second of the one-week special promotion. *'May 19' **Concert: KCON Japan **The digital single Black Widow (Remix ver.) was released. *'May 20' **15:45 - Music Core, featuring Pristin's thirtieth stage for Hi!Pristin with Black Widow, the third of the one-week special promotion. **16:40 - Mini Fanmeeting *'May 21' **? - Inkigayo, featuring Pristin's thirty-first stage for Hi!Pristin with Black Widow, the fourth and the last of the one-week special promotion. **? - Fansign *'May 22' **? - Idols of Asia Facebook Live *'May 27' **? - U Clean Youth Concert. Xiyeon was absent for mc-ing in Music Core. **? - 2017 Multicultural Music Festival *'May 30' **? - Sunfull Concert June *'June 3' **? - Dream Concert *'June 4' **? - Fansign - Busan Category:Schedule Category:PRISTIN